The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Rotating fluid machines are used in many applications for many processes. Lubrication for a rotating fluid machine is important. Various types of fluid machines use a thrust bearing that is lubricated by the pumpage. Adequate flow of pumpage should be supplied to obtain proper lubrication.
The pumpage can be used for lubrication provided that the pumpage is kept free of debris, which can get caught in various clearances such as thrust bearing clearances. Not all debris is harmful, just the debris that can get caught in the clearances inside the pump like thrust bearing clearances. Of course, lubricating with clean fluid may be useful for various types of rotating machines. Fracking and other highly dirty or hazardous operations benefit from using filtered or screened fluids. Filtered or screened fluids are not necessarily debris free but have reduced solid contaminates below a certain size.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.